


Real Estate

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack Relationships, M/M, Meme, New 52, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Written because part of me ships Joker with The Batman Who Laughs (even if it's pretty obvious Joker doesn't like him and the Laughing Bat wants Joker dead...).Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : This is crack: **crack post** , crack ship, crack jokes; just a lot of crack. Ok? Ok.  
> Also, quick reminder: _Lament_ refers to Scott Snyder’s Joker in [my _Joking Mirrors_ headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611794/chapters/38936156).

**Scott Snyder’s Joker** : [trying to make a heart with a bunch of Robins’ bodies]

**New 52 Batman** : [enraged] Give it up, Joker! I’ll never love you back!

**Scott Snyder’s Joker** : [heartbroken]

**Batman Who Laughs** : [seeing Lament]


End file.
